lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferrus Artifex
Biography The daughter of two nomads, Ferrus Artifex was born into a strange life. Having no permanent home, she instead traveled across the lands of Lancerus in her parents’ caravan for a majority of her early years. Growing up without a true home proved to be difficult for Ferrus, and she never had the chance to make any friends or talk to anyone besides her parents. Thanks to her family, Ferrus visited lots of unique and interesting places. Of all the locations she visited, the libraries were her favorite. There she could read and learn about anything she wanted, and it amazed her. She would read all about the different realms of Ura and dream about someday visiting them. Her favorite library she visited was the Great Library of Halia Mortes. It was here where she found books on magic and the days of old.This sparked her passion for magic and all things alchemical. Once Ferrus reached the age of sixteen, she said goodbye to her parents and set off on her own travels. She didn’t have much of a plan, other than she knew she was finally ready to be on her own and have her own adventures. She was on the outskirts of Larkenvale before she came across a sign signifying a town about a mile away from her called Emberbell. Ferrus was intrigued, as she had never heard of this place before. Maybe they would have some more books on magic, or something else more! She started getting excited about the possibilities as she set off for Emberbell. Emberbell proved to be a small town, built into the hills between Larkenvale and Lindala. It had a canal system built beneath the main level of the city where the poorer civilians resided, as well as some more...unique businesses. Something was a little off about Emberbell, but Ferrus couldn’t help but be curious. There was something about it that drew her in and made her want to investigate. She rented a room at a tavern in the lower level and decided she would stay a few days to learn what the town had to offer. Now that she had a room, she could also attempt to practice some spells that she had only read about in the ancient books of the libraries she had visited in her youth... Magic has long been frowned upon in Lancerus, and Ferrus knew this. Therefore, she knew she had to keep her newfound “hobby” to herself. At first she dabbled with making potion making had been attempting basic spells with minimal success for a few months before a goddess came to her with a strange request on Ferrus’ first night in Emberbell. This goddess appeared as a small, mousy woman with dark hair and a frail build. She claimed her name was Ohteria, the Keeper of Souls. She supposedly looked after the souls of the men and women who had died and left the physical realm. “Some of my children have been wrongly taken from this world. It was not their time to go. It breaks my heart to see them in their endless turmoil in the afterlife. They should be here, in the physical realm,” Ohteria spoke. “Why are you telling me this? Why are you in my room?” Ferrus asked, clearly still in shock she was speaking to somebody saying all these crazy ideas. After all, this crazy looking woman had suddenly appeared in her bedroom out of nowhere. “I understand your alarm. While I am a god, I can manifest myself into a human form when I wish to speak with your kind. Unfortunately, I cannot bring back the dead. I can only look after them in death. This is why I require your aid.” “What are you talking about? I’m no witch. I can’t help you.” “I’ve seen you practicing magic, my child. You’re quite the secretive girl, aren’t you? Don’t you know the practice of such activities is highly dangerous and feared?” “...how do you know this?” “I’m a god.” “...so are you asking me to bring dead people back to life? Are you insane? Even if I wanted to, I could never perform that task! It’s impossible!” “Oh, but it isn’t. I know much about the act of reincarnation, however I myself cannot perform it. That is why I need you.” Ferrus thought about this and knew it was crazy, but some small part of her was itching to know if reincarnation was indeed possible. What if she had the power to bring the dead back to life? Such power would be on par with the gods. This goddess herself could not even do it. Her thirst for knowledge and power drove her to continue the conversation. “I’ve only attempted minor spells. I don’t really know what I’m doing. There is no way I would be able to perform such an act.” “Ah, but you are in Emberbell. Do you not know the people here who are versed in the ways of the occult?” Ferrus was puzzled. What was she talking about? “People do magic here?” Ohteria chuckled to herself. “Of course, Ferrus. Emberbell has some of the most men and women who practice magic in all of Lancerus. It is kept very close to home though. They don’t want anyone coming after them, after all. You can definitely find a teacher. Just look around.” Ferrus shook her head. Magic? Here? Not in this place. Is there? she thought to herself. When she looked back toward where Ohteria had been before, she was gone. Ferrus frantically searched the room for her, but she had vanished. What had just happened? Ferrus sighed and flopped down on her bed, her thoughts racing. Reincarnation, magic, Emberbell. It wasn’t real, was it? She sighed and blew out her candles, then rolled over to go to sleep. Tomorrow, she would find out what was really going on in the seemingly ordinary town of Emberbell. Personality Ferrus was on the road from the minute she was born. She never knew what a true home was, other than her parents’ caravan. This led to a very strange childhood. Ferrus knows what to say to get what she wants. She is extremely manipulative and convincing, traits she acquired from the many years of her parents haggling with merchants. She does not show many emotions, and does not really know how to deal with them. Having never had a friend, Ferrus knows nothing but isolation from social life. Traveling never allowed the possibility for friendship. Being alone is what she knows. She does not know what she wants, but she is determined to find it. Leaving her parents to go off on her own is what she hopes is the start to her finally beginning her true life and doing what she wants to do for a change. Category:Biographies Category:The Shield Maidens Category:Journeyman Category:Recruit